Conventionally, there is known an image forming apparatus in which an exhaust fan is stored in a space between a side wall of a housing of the image forming apparatus and an external cover (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). The housing stores an image forming portion for forming an image on a paper sheet. The image forming portion includes, for example, a fixing unit for fixing toner onto a recording sheet by heat, and the like. The exhaust fan is attached to the side wall of the housing. The exhaust fan discharges a high-temperature air warmed by the heat of the image forming portion (in particular, the fixing unit) to the outside from an exhaust outlet formed in the external cover. Heat generating equipments such as an electric board and the like, as well as the exhaust fan, are stored in the space between the side wall of the housing and the external cover.